


Even Fate Can't Stop Us

by strwbrryklly



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (of a sort), Established Relationship, F/F, Fireworks, Light Angst, New Year's Eve, Utopaea (Overwatch)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22314559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strwbrryklly/pseuds/strwbrryklly
Summary: 00:00. Midnight.The world is going to change, and Satya is going to be in control.
Relationships: Sombra | Olivia Colomar/Satya "Symmetra" Vaswani
Kudos: 18





	Even Fate Can't Stop Us

**Author's Note:**

> this may be a little late of a fic seeing as new years was about...nineteen days ago, but better late than never. it would have been even later, if i hadn't been inspired to listen to loona's xx album on repeat while finishing this fic. i recommend it!
> 
> not beta read, any mistakes are my own.
> 
> hope you enjoy!

Standing at the top of the tallest building in Utopaea, with nothing in her line of sight save for the night sky, it was usually easy for Satya to let the world fall away and allow herself to gaze up the stars, lost in thought and cherishing the feeling of a soft breeze against her skin.

“Are you ready, Ms Vaswani?”

With the buzz of anticipation making the air feel as thick as honey, and the pressure of Vishkar against her back, relaxation was currently the last thing on Satya’s mind.

She turned around slowly, clicking her visor into place. “Yes, Mr Korpal. I am fully prepared.”

Sanjay flashed her a quick smile, stepping out of the doorway he had been hovering in, watching her. “That’s good to hear,” he said approvingly.

The praise didn’t lift the weight off her chest like it usually did; instead Satya felt her stomach do a nauseating twist. She nodded in response, deciding not to force a smile to return his own, and turned back to the edge of the building. The clock in the corner of her visor read 23:57.

Not long now.

“Say,” Sanjay continued, footsteps reaching closer to her position. “I saw on the list of guests that you were bringing a plus one.”

If she wasn’t usually poised and statue-still, Sanjay probably would have noticed Satya’s shoulders tense. “Yes,” she said through gritted teeth. “That is correct.”

“I didn’t know you were in a relationship.” While it was not spoken as a question, the curiosity in Sanjay’s voice was obvious. “Maybe I will get to meet them.”

23:58.

A laugh bubbled up in Satya’s throat, and she barely suppressed it by setting her mouth into a grim line, lips twitching in protest.

“Probably not,” she said smoothly, “They will be here, but they’ll be quite difficult to find. They are rather…elusive, when they want to be.”

Sanjay chuckled lightly, spinning on his heel. “Fair enough.” He made his way back across the roof to the door, flinging a final comment over his shoulder. “Everyone’s expecting great things tonight, Satya. Don’t let them down.”

Satya snorted. This event would be nothing less of a success, at least for her. She’d make sure of it. “I would never.”

23:59.

As Sanjay shut the door behind him, Satya exhaled, the air billowing around her face in a thin mist.

In less than a minute, her world would change.

Admittedly, it had already changed a lot since the Calado explosion. In a single night, the doors to the real Vishkar had opened in front of Satya’s eyes, and as much as she wanted to, there was no way to close those doors again. Now that she was watching everyone through this new lens, everything people told her now felt laced with a double meaning. The talk of new projects, the ambitions of making the world a better place – words that once drove her to do better, be better, now rung hollowly in her ears, leaving her feeling empty and lost.

Then someone appeared in her quarters with a grin, waving a datapad in front of Satya’s face, and Satya finally had a purpose again.

That same someone materialised at her side the very moment she crossed Satya’s mind, wrapping her arms around her waist and purring in her ear.

“Happy new year, Satya.”

Satya went rigid at the feeling of another’s warmth against her back, but it was there for only the shortest of moments. The other woman vanished as quickly as she arrived as the clock turned over, and the crowd erupted into cheers.

00:00. Satya raised her hands and took a deep breath.

The first few orbs she formed were fairly small, and she sent them into the air one after another. She flicked her arm down sharply, and the orbs burst like fireworks, sending bright blue shards flying across the sky. The raucous sounds from the crowd below began to fall away as hard light fell around them like snowflakes, and Satya sent a few more rounds of orbs into the night air in quick succession, until the sky was raining blue light.

When the light faded, Satya spread the fingers of her prosthetic carefully, watching the small prism grow in her palm. She stared at it for a moment – it was a perfect, beautiful shape, and she admired the sharp edges reflecting moonlight onto her skin in an array of colours. Nobody could do what she did – not with the same precision and passion that she held for hard light, and the creation of order and symmetry in the world.

Sometimes, she felt the pressure on her like an anchor weighing her down, dragging her underwater, her desperate attempts to go up for air seemingly useless. These powers, this responsibility, this view of the world – she was the only one who understood, who felt the same way she did about making order from the chaos of the earth, and when she dwelled on the thought for too long it left her feeling incredibly alone.

Then there were times like this, where she allowed the world to see a glimpse of what it could be, that made her feel the first few sparks of hope. She was sharing her vision with the people below, giving them an insight into the possibilities that she could make reality if given the chance. She had the power. She could transform this world into whatever she dreamed it could be.

She _was_ transforming it, at this very moment.

It was time for the real show to begin.

With a calm exhale, Satya let the prism lift off her hand and float into the sky, growing steadily until it reached six times her size above the skyline. It flashed brightly under the light of the stars, casting spotlights into the crowd below. Satya turned on the ball of her foot, and slowly, the shape began to change. The crowd was almost silent as the hard light morphed, bending and twisting a morphing into something completely new.

Satya smiled, poised on her toes, and with a wave of her arm, the tiger began to move.

She fell into a rhythm then, moving across the Vishkar building’s roof like a stage, and the massive beast followed her. It leaped across the sky to the surprised screams of the people below, but their voices were white noise in Satya’s ears as she danced. A flick of her wrist sent the tiger plummeting close to the ground, before climbing back into the air on its paws that shimmered like stars. Its tail lashed in time to Satya’s arm movements, and when she spun, it curled up into a ball and settled in the sky, its tail over its nose. There was a pause so thick Satya could choke on it.

And then it burst.

There was a collective intake of breath from the people on the ground, before they exploded into applause as from the remains of the tiger came a swarm of huge, blue butterflies, soaring through the sky.

Satya’s smile grew ever wider.

The butterflies flitted through the air, shining brightly and reflecting light in different angles at every beat of their feather-light wings, and slowly they spread out over the city, the pale blue a stark contrast against the velvet navy of the midnight sky. As the minutes passed, they began to fade, growing ever-translucent against the sight of the city skyline, until there was nothing left to see except the stars, impossibly far away in the vacuum of space. Satya could feel around her the world let out a quiet, serene sigh.

The new year had begun, and with it came the anticipation came new beginnings, new opportunities, and changes as to who was in control.

Behind Satya came a slow, steady clapping, and she turned around to see the woman from earlier, smirk trying to mask the way her eyes shone in awe at the spectacular display she had witnessed.

“Well, you certainly held up your part of the deal.”

Satya rolled her eyes, making her way across the roof towards her. “I did,” she confirmed, stopping just in front of her. “But did you?”

The other woman’s smirk morphed into a grin, and she her hand up between them, bringing with her holographic, purple screens. Satya’s eyes flitted across them all, catching only a few phrases – _Calado_ , and _classified_ , and a few mentions of her own name, and her agent moniker, _Symmetra_.

Another second and the screens had been waved away by a gloved hand. “Satisfied?”

Satya nodded. “Very.”

Sombra’s smile widened, and before Satya could protest, the other woman sprang up onto her toes and closed the distance between them, lips soft and gentle against her cheek. Satya pulled away with a noise of surprise, and Sombra snickered at her reaction, only for her eyes to widen as Satya brought her hands up to cup her face and guide Sombra to her mouth instead. Their lips met, and Satya moved her prosthetic arm to wrap around Sombra’s waist as the other woman leaned into her touch with a satisfied hum.

00:12. Satya broke the kiss with a content sigh, and watched a peaceful look cross Sombra’s face, before her smile returned and the moment was over.

“Come on,” she said, grabbing Satya’s hand and rubbing her thumb across her wrist. “We have to go, before they realise anything’s happened. Have you got everything you need?”

Satya’s nod made Sombra’s eyes shine. “Yes, all of my essentials have already been moved to the location you suggested.”

“Great!” Sombra exclaimed, dragging Satya to the door into the building. “Then let’s go.”

Letting herself be led away, Satya watched her partner’s back as she practically skipped down the flight of stairs, talking rapidly in a hushed voice about all the information she had found on the way, and how she planned to use it to their advantage. The words jumbled together in Satya’s head, leaving her with nothing but a feeling of warmth growing from her chest.

The world was changing, and together, Sombra and Satya would be orchestrating said change. The reality in their minds would become a reality to the world, and Satya could not wait.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!
> 
> if you wish to follow me for updates on other fics/ideas, support me if you wish, or just see what else i'm up to, you can follow me at @strwbrryklly on twitter and tumblr!


End file.
